herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackberry Bush
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Trees & Bushes |getItem= Collect |growthTime= 8 Hours |craftIn= |usedFor= Collecting Blackberries, Bushwhacker Achievement |energy= |sellPrice= 300 |locationImage= }} The is a type of collecting bush which can be used to forage for blackberries. Locations ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 11 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 17 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 10 *Himmelbjerget, Denmark - 22 *Langelinie, Denmark - 24 *Varska, Estonia - 17 *Vormsi, Estonia - 16 *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland - 17 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 6 *Pielinen, Finland - 17 *Chavignol, France - 4 *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 5 *Lake Leman, France - 13 *Laval-Dieu, France - 21 *Les Combes, France - 21 *Limousin, France - 4 *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vilaine, France - 13 *Black Forest, Germany - 9 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 9 *Mulde, Germany - 13 *Sumava, Germany - 18 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 7 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 1 *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 10 *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 9 *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy - 13 *Curonian Spit, Lithuania - 17 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 10 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 21 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway - 7 *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 5 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 9 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 12 *Vistula, Poland - 13 *Warta, Poland - 13 *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 7 *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia - 18 *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 10 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia - 17 *Strelka, Russia - 25 *White Sea, Russia - 21 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 14 *Cordoba, Spain - 10 *Cuenca, Spain - 10 *Mont Perdu, Spain - 17 *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden - 17 *Fibysjon, Sweden - 19 *Gotland, Sweden - 15 *Vattern, Sweden - 6 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 13 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey - 7 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 11 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 6 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 3 *Afan Forest, UK - 4 *Blackhope Scar, UK - 20 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 12 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 9 *Guernsey, UK - 20 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 19 *Loch Ness, UK - 15 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 9 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 12 *Watch Croft, UK - 7 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 9 ;North America *Akimiski Island, Canada *Alice Lake, Canada *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada - 14 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 7 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 12 *Opasquia, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Black Hills Forest, USA *Black Rock Desert, USA *Clear Creek, USA *Death Valley, USA *Devil's Garden, USA *Great Salt Lake, USA *Lake o' the dalles, USA *McClusky Mountain, USA *Mount Rainier, USA - 6 *Mushroom Rock, USA - 2 *Old Faithful, USA *Omak Lake, USA - 1 *Spirit lake, USA *Timber Trails, USA *Wardenclyffe Tower, USA *Yamsay Mountain, USA - 4 ;South America *Gran Chaco, Bolivia - 29 *Torres del Paine, Chile Loot Drops Blackberries and has a chance of dropping a Blackberry Bush when harvested. Achievements *Bushwhacker (Collect 5) Category:Collecting Category:Trees & Bushes Category:Almanac